The Consequences of Expression
by BekahAM
Summary: There are always consequences. What happens when Bonnie's use of expression sends Elena unknowingly a thousand years into the past? Who will find her? Will she adjust to their fast paced but simple lifestyle?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I do not own the Vampire Diaries. Unfortunately.**

* * *

><p>Bonnie held in the tears she had wanted to shed all day. She was dead, and she was in the middle of closing the veil for good. She hoped there wouldn't be any consequences of her doing this, but it was expression, there were always consequences. She looked into Jeremy's eyes and watched as the light of life returned to his soul. He inhaled deeply and she stepped away, letting him catch his breath.<p>

"What happened?" jeremy asked Bonnie.

"You're alive, Jer. It worked. I closed the veil and you are still alive." Bonnie told him with sadness mixed in her voice.

"I'm alive! Bonnie, how did you?" Bonnie touched his face and suddenly he realized he couldn't feel her hands. He reached up to hold them, but he felt nothing. "Bonnie? Bonnie what's going on?"

"I'm dead, Jer. I'm a ghost. But you can still see me. Please don't tell anyone that I'm dead. Tell them I went off with my mom for a while, please Jer?" Bonnie broke out into tears as he nodded and she turned away. "if you ever need me, just say my name."

ELENA POV

I started to feel dizzy and was wondering where Jeremy was so that I could say goodbye to him before the veil closed. I walked outside and the world felt like it was spinning. Before i knew it, things went black and I was on the ground passed out.

It was a dreamless sleep that felt pretty short. When I woke up, I immediately noticed that I was only covered in a thick fur blanket of some sort. What had happened to me? I sat up, holding the blanket to my skin as I looked around. All I saw was that I was in the middle of a field surrounded by trees. Where was I? I heard the sound of footsteps coming from behind me and I turned around only to be shocked at who I saw. The person I helped my brother kill months ago. Kol Mikaelson.

"Glad to see you finally awoke, miss. I was starting to worry." The accent made him even more real. Was I hallucinating? "When I found you, your clothes had been torn to shreds, but I found no wounds. I trust my fur has kept you warm? I brought you some clothes." he sat the dress on the small log that was next to me.

"Thank you. How long was I asleep? And where am I?" I asked quietly, trying to be nice.

"We are in Mystic Falls and you have slept for 3 days. I must say, I was shocked miss. You look almost exactly like Miss Tatia, but I knew you were not because she was with my brothers when I found you. I could feel the magic around you." I heard Tatia and my heart almost stopped. I only then realized that there was no hunger, no bloodlust. I was human again. I looked at kol closely. He had a scrape across his arm that was not healed. He was human too. If he was still human and Tatia was around, I must have been sent back in time, a thousand years ago.  
>"What do you mean you could feel the magic around me?" I asked cautiously.<p>

"Mother does not like me to tell people, but I am a witch. I know you are not from here, just by your torn clothing. Magic sent you here. I wish to help, if you would like." he responded. Kol was a witch?!

"I would appreciate the help very much. I don't know why I was sent here, or how." I said, standing up. He quickly turned around so that I could put the dress on. I was surprised by him acting this way. I put the dress on, but I couldn't lace it up correctly.  
>"May I ask your help with the laces?" I asked, turning around. I could hear his feet shuffling and I pulled my hair over my shoulders. I felt a shock as his hand touched my back as he picked up the laces. His hands were warm, nothing what I expected. He laced the dress up all the way and I turned around.<p>

"How do I look?" I asked, twirling the skirt.

"Beautiful, miss. May I ask your name?" I blushed.

"My name is Elena. And you?" even though I knew his name, he hadn't met me yet.

"I am Kol Mikaelson. A pleasure to meet you." he said, bowing down to kiss my hand. I felt the warmth come to my cheeks again. "Would you like to accompany me back to the village? I have a place you can stay, if you would like?" he asked, holding out his arm for me to take. What the hell, I had nothing better to do.

"Of course, and thank you again." I said as I wrapped my arm around his.

"We will have to make a story as to where you came from. The scent of magic has gone from you, so my mother and Ayanna will not know." he said as we walked slowly.

"You said I looked like Tatia, right?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, the resemblance is uncanny." he answered.

"We could say that I am her cousin, that my parents died and I came to seek a new life." I said, wishing the last part were true.

"That could work, Miss Elena." he said smiling down at me.

"Please, call me Elena." I said back to him. We walked for a while, just talking until we came to what I would call a small hut. He opened the door for me and I walked in. "Where are we?" I asked.

"This is my home. I built it. You may stay here if you like." he said. He built this home?

"You built this?" I asked in amazement.  
>"Yes, each of my brothers and I had to build our own homes after our 18th winter. My little sister still lives with our parents until she weds. My father is getting rather impatient with us children as only one of us are married. My older brother Finn just wed last spring. Around here most are married around 16-18 winters. I am now 20 winters old and my brothers are 6 and 7 more. Of course father is not as cross with them as he enjoys watching the competition between the two over Tatia." he said. I had done research on this time period and I remembered only a few things. But I did remember about getting married young, because the mortality rate was a much lower number.<p>

"So why aren't you married yet?" I didn't mean to sound rude, it was only an honest question.

"I have eluded an arranged marriage until now, but my father will not allow it any longer. He has told me that if I do not choose by the end of summer, he will arrange it. but enough of me, what of you? Where are you from?" I looked at him with a sad smile, no one should have their life arranged for them.

"I am from Mystic Falls, only a thousand years into the future. I don't really want to say much about the future, I'm afraid of changing it, but I will say that I am 19 winters old." I said, thinking of all the movies I saw about time travel and changing the future.

"I understand. Most women of our time have had children by your age. Do not be offended if someone says something to you about it. Now let us go to the village. I will introduce you to my family. Pay no attention to my older brothers, they will notice the resemblance and undoubtably be intrigued." he said, smiling as he took my arm.

I smiled back at him, noticing his chiseled features for the first time. I hadn't really paid much attention to him in the future, other than killing him. I knew now that we shouldn't have killed him, we should have headed his warning about Silas. He was ruining the lives of everyone in mystic falls and had brought back hell on earth. Just as kol said. That same hell included kol himself coming back for revenge. He was so different in this time. He was kind, a gentleman. I was almost looking forward to my time here with him, even if I was terrified of klaus. Somehow I knew I would be safe.

As we walked into town, I heard people whispering something about Tatia. I knew they were talking about me, but Kol had warned me about it. We walked into a much larger hut and the first thing I saw was Esther. I had to fight the urge to kill her then and there, because I knew she was a vital part of the future. I politely curtsied and she did the same.

"Mother, may I introduce Miss Elena, a cousin of Tatia. Her parents died and she came here on her own to start a new life." He told Esther and she looked at me and smiled.

"I'm sorry for your loss, dear. You are welcomed here at any time. Have you found a place to stay?" She asked, holding onto my shoulder.

"I am letting her stay in my home, mother. Now before you worry, I have two beds, for when Henrik likes to stay with me." Kol said quickly.

"Your son is very kind." I said smiling up at Kol.

"He is a good boy, a hard worker." She said, smiling at the two of us. "Have you two eaten yet? Your father should be in at any moment and Rebekah is in the back. We will eat soon and you are welcome to stay." Esther said. It wasn't until then that I realized how hungry I actually was. This time for only human food. Being passed out for 3 days could definitely make one hungry.

"Elena, would you like to stay?" Kol asked me quietly.

"Yes, I would love to." I said back to Esther. I didn't know how long I was going to be here, so I figured I might as well be nice, especially since they didn't know me yet.

"Perfect. Kol, why don't you go in the back and call for Rebekah, Elena, would you like to help me?" Esther asked. I looked at Kol worriedly and he nodded slightly, letting me know it was okay.

"Yes, of course." I said as I walked into the kitchen area with Esther and watched Kol walk outside.

"So, Elena, you are cousins with Tatia?" She asked as she handed me plates to set the table.

"Yes, but I have never met her." I said honestly. Technically she was family.

"You could pass as twins. Two of my sons, Niklaus and Elijah, fight over Tatia. Beware of their intentions. From what I have seen you are not anything like her. Now, Kol is a good boy. If you are looking to start a new life here, he will be nothing but good to you. I can assure you." She was trying to set me up with Kol! I thought about what kol had said about age and decided that I needed to reply.

"I have only just met him, but he has already been such a gentleman." I said, trying to avoid that conversation. I set the table as she finished the food and watched as Kol came back in, which made me feel a sigh of relief. Rebekah followed him in, wearing a long dress and her hair braided. It killed me to know that I had to be nice to the girl who killed me, making me turn into a vampire. But somehow, I knew it would be okay. If Kol was this different to me, then I wondered if the rest would be the same.

* * *

><p><strong>so, whatcha think? I've had this one written for a long time and already have several chapters waiting to post! Hope you like it! P.S. If the story moves a little fast, it's because that's how things were in that time period. Lots of love, my darlings! -Bex<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer- I own nothing. Sad face.**

* * *

><p>"Hello, my name is Rebekah, nice to meet you." She said, curtsying. I curtsied back and told her my name as well. I noticed a younger boy behind Rebekah. "And this is Henrik."<p>

"Nik and Elijah should be here at any moment, so beware, they may try to be your suitors, the same as Tatia. You would do well to stay with Kol, he may be a trouble maker, but he will treat you as a princess." Rebekah whispered in my ear as she walked by. I smiled at her and whispered back a thanks. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

Kol walked up behind me and whispered in my ear just like Rebekah had.

"Sharing secrets already, darling? Hmm?" He whispered. I laughed and made him come down to my level.

"It was about you." I whispered in his ear. He looked at me with devilish eyes and I smirked at him.

"Don't worry about Nik and Elijah, I will lead them off your trail if it comes to that. What I am worried about is what my father is going to say." He said, helping put the food onto the table.

"I'm sure it will be fine." I said to him with a smile. I turned around to see Klaus and Elijah coming through the door, stopping as soon as they saw me.

"Tatia? What are you doing here? We were just with you at the market." Elijah asked first.

"I am not Tatia. I am her cousin, Elena." I said, subconsciously moving closer to Kol.

"Forgive me, Miss Elena, I am Elijah." He said, kneeling to kiss my hand.

"And I am Niklaus, what a pleasure to meet such a beautiful woman." Klaus said, doing the same as Elijah did. I know they had told me this would happen, but it was so weird. Kol sensed my insecurity and stepped closer to me, putting his arm around my waist as to say that I was off limits. They both saw the action and huffed as they walked away, heading toward the table.

"Thank you" I whispered to him and he smiled at me in response, his arm still around my waist as he walked me to the table and pulled out my chair. Before we sat down, Mikael and Finn came through the door. Kol's arm tightened around me and I could tell he was nervous about the whole thing. He greeted Esther and she motioned to me, mentioning that I was not Tatia before he said anything.

"Kol, would you care to introduce me to his lovely lady you have brought to dinner?" He said, looking at me.

"Father, this is Miss Elena, cousin of Tatia. Elena, this is Lord Mikael, my father." Kol said nervously. I curtsied, smiling.

"Pleasure to meet you, Lord Mikael. Your family has been very welcoming, and Kol has been such a gentleman." I told him.

"Kol, have you asked the lady permission to court her yet?" I knew that question would come up and I was prepared for it, even if Kol wasn't. I saw him looking distressed, not knowing how to answer.

"He has, and I have graciously accepted." I said, seeing Kol look at me like I just saved his life, and shocked, nonetheless. His siblings looked shocked as well.

"I see you are a strong woman, you would do well as his wife." Mikael said as he motioned for everyone to sit.

"Thank you, my lord." I replied to the complement. I knew things in this time were much different and I was playing along the best I could.

Dinner passed quickly. As Kol and I moved to leave, Klaus and Elijah came over and said their goodnights as if I was some type of goddess. We walked out of the door arm in arm, waving goodbye. It wasn't as awkward as I had expected.

"You are very brave." Kol said as we walked home.

"How is that?" I asked curiously.

"I have never seen a woman talk to my father as an equal. You were brilliant." He said, looking at me with his dark brown eyes.

"So you aren't mad about what I told him?" I asked curiously.

"To be honest, I was a bit shocked. You realize what courting is, right? It is the first step towards marriage." He said, looking away.

"Yes, I understand. I was afraid I would anger you because I am not who you want to marry." I said, truthfully. I had known this Kol for a day, and he was already so much nicer to me than anyone I had ever met. I felt safe, comfortable with him. He stopped walking and turned to look at me, grabbing my hands.

"Elena. I have known you for one day, but I can already tell you that I have never met anyone like you. You are strong, courageous, beautiful. I feel protective of you. I would be a lucky man to have you on my arm, and not just as a cover story." He said, smiling. I felt myself blush deeply.

"Are you trying to ask permission to court me for real?" I asked smirking at him.

"I believe I am, Lady Elena." He said, kneeling, holding my hand.

"Yes, you may." Any thought of the Salvatore drama had left my mind. I was sick of being fought over like a toy. I didn't know how long I would be here, or if I could even get back, and to be honest, I wasn't sure I wanted to go back. Life was simpler here.

* * *

><p><strong>don't worry, there will be plenty of drama and adventures coming up! I just love a bit of fluff! ;) please review! -Bex<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything, unfortunately. **

* * *

><p>Kol looked up at me with the biggest smile.<p>

"Come, darling, lets get inside before it gets dark. I must build a fire for us." He said, pulling me running into the direction of the house. When we reached the house, he stopped suddenly and I ran straight into him. I started laughing and he helped me up, putting his arms around me. Before he let me go, he started tickling me. I was laughing so hard I almost snorted, and he was laughing as well. It was starting to get dark outside.

He finished tickling me, and was hunched over me on the floor when it got dark. In an instant, the fire lit, and all the candles lit as well. I had almost forgot that he was a witch. His face was so close to mine and I couldn't help myself. I leaned up and kissed him. I felt a spark instantly as soon as our lips met. It felt so... right.

After about a minute, we broke apart to breathe. I had never felt anything so exhilarating in my life. I also couldn't believe I just kissed Kol. He helped me up and walked me over to the large bed, his bed.

"I brought over some of Rebekah's dresses for you, until we can get you some from the city. I will be in the next room if you need me for anything. Goodnight, darling." He said before he kissed me again and left the room.

I looked through the pile of dresses and none of them seemed to be easy to sleep in. I looked in the trunk they were sitting on, and found one of Kol's cotton button up shirts. It felt so comfortable that I couldn't help myself. It came almost down to my knees. Surely if anyone else from this time period saw me, they would think the worst of me, but no one else would see me like this.

I fell asleep easily. Time travel must have taken much of my energy. However, in the middle of the night I had a terrible nightmare about the night Jeremy and I killed Kol. I watched him burn repeatedly until I opened my eyes. I couldn't believe I had been such a monster. There was no way I could go back to sleep after that, so I decided to make myself some tea. I walked out of the bedroom and passed by the guest room, where Kol was sleeping. The door was opened a little and I decided to peer inside, just to take a peek. When I did, I felt relieved that he was alive. He looked so peaceful sleeping. He was only wearing pants and I could see his toned muscles and tanned skin. He was beautiful. As I turned to leave I heard him shuffle.

"Elena, whats the matter, darling?" He asked sleepily. I hadn't wanted to wake him up.

"Just a bad dream." I replied. I wasn't going to say I was standing there watching him sleep. The candles in the room lit, dimly enough to see the whole room, but not bright enough to hurt.

"Come sit." He said, patting the bed beside him. I walked over and sat next to him. "I see you found my trunk of clothing." He said, laughing. I had forgotten that I wore his shirt to bed.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to be comfortable, and sleeping in dresses is a little difficult." I said, blushing.

"You can wear my clothes anytime you wish, darling, as long as no one else see's you. They might get the wrong impression." I laughed. "Aren't you cold?"

"A little, but I can't sleep now." I said, truthfully. "I got up to make some tea."

"Well then, let's go get you some tea." He said, getting up. I followed him into the kitchen area and he put a pot of water into the fire to boil. He then began crushing some dried herbs into two cups. Once the water was boiling, he poured it into both cups and stirred them.

"This tea is amazing." I said truthfully. It was the best tea I had ever had.

"It will help you sleep easier." He said, walking me over to the fire. He laid a blanket out on the ground with some pillows and I sat down as he laid another blanket over me. He came over and sat next to me. I motioned for him to get under the blankets and he did, scooting closer to me. I watched the fire as we talked about little things for about an hour. The last thing I remembered was laying on his chest and listening to his steady heartbeat, putting me to sleep. I have never had such a relaxed sleep until then.

"Elena, darling, time to wake up." Kol said from under me. I had slept on his chest. "Mother is coming over today to show you chores. I must go hunting." He said as I opened my eyes, not wanting to be awake yet. "You may want to change before she gets here, no matter how much I enjoy it, she will not."

I laughed. "So you enjoy seeing me in your clothes?" I asked teasingly.

"More than you know. I also enjoy waking up to you sleeping like an angel on my chest." He said, almost blushing. I suppose it would be quite scandalous in this time if any found out I slept with him (even just sleeping).

"I will be sure to keep that in mind." I said as I disappeared into his room to change. I put on a deep red dress and walked out to ask his help to tie it.

"That color looks beautiful on you." He whispered in my ear as he finished tying the back. I felt chills creeping up my spine as his voice sounded. He walked into his room and got his shirt. The one I had slept in. "Don't worry, darling, I have more shirts you can borrow. This one now smells of you. Vanilla and lily." He said as he buttoned it up, then put his boots on.

"Mother should be here at any time. I will have to leave soon, but I will be back before dinner. I want you to have this." It was a beautiful ruby pendant necklace. "I've spelled it. It will let me know you are safe and alert me if you are in any danger." He said as he clasped it together around my neck.

"Thank you." I replied, hugging him as if I had known him forever. I felt so comfortable with him, and I couldn't explain why. He looked down at me and slowly placed a soft kiss on my lips. We pulled apart as we heard a knock on the door. He walked over and opened the door, letting his mother and Rebekah inside.

"Good morning." I said as they walked inside.

"Good morning! Oh, that dress looks amazing on you." Rebekah said as she came over to hug me.

"You better go, Kol, your brothers are waiting for you by the falls." Esther said. He nodded, smiling at me as he left.

"He is very taken with you. I have never seen him act like this around someone. For him to give you that pendant means a great deal." Esther said as she grabbed a basket of clothes from inside and motioned us to come outside.

"Today you will be helping Rebekah wash clothes down by the river. Tomorrow we will show you how to sew." Esther said as we began to walk down to the river. When we got to the river, she showed me what to do then left. I was doing Kol's clothes.

"So, my brother seems happier than I have ever seen him, just the last couple days." Rebekah said as we dipped the clothes into the river and began washing them on the washboards. "Is he really courting you or was that just a show for father?"

"He is really courting me. I honestly couldn't be any happier." I said, smiling up at her.

"You might become my sister, I have always wanted a sister!" Rebekah said excitedly.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, he only started courting me yesterday." I said laughing.

"I overheard father talking last night. He said he wants Kol to be married on the summer solstice. If he hadn't started courting you, father would have chosen a wife for him. Father is supposed to tell him today while they hunt." I knew Mikael had wanted Kol to be married soon. I just hadn't thought that soon.

I really honestly didn't want to go back to 2013. My life there is filled with nothing but danger, drama, and death. Here, I was actually happy. I didn't want to go back to the place where I had murdered Kol. And if that meant doing things I wasn't accustomed to then I would adjust. As they say, when in Rome, do as the Romans.

* * *

><p><strong>I love you all! Sorry if there are any errors in my grammar today... I hurt my shoulder and it makes typing kind of painful! Love you all- don't forget to review! -Bex-<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>When in Rome, do as the Romans... <strong>

"I will not object if it is asked of me." I responded to her. She seemed to light up with cheer as I said the words.

The rest of the day went by quickly as we talked about all sorts of things. Before I knew it, the clothes were done and it was almost dinner time. Rebekah showed me how to make a stew, which I started on immediately. I already felt like a housewife, washing clothes, cooking. It was a simple life, and I enjoyed that. I didn't have to wait long for Kol to arrive home. He seemed to be upset and I had a feeling it was about what Mikael had told him.

"How did the hunt go?" I asked him as he took off his dirty shirt and threw it in the corner. His abs were glistening in the light and I couldn't help but look.

"Elena, my father told me something today." He said, clearly not knowing how to put it, but I had already known what it was.

"Kol, I already know, Rebekah told me." I said, making his eyes shoot up at me.

"What did she tell you?" He asked quickly. I moved over to sit next to him.

"She heard your father talking last night about wanting you to get married during the summer solstice." I responded, watching his reaction.

"He told me today, during the hunt. I can understand if you wish to get out of this now." He said, looking down sadly.

"I am still here, aren't I? I may have only known you for a few days, Kol, but I already know that being sent here was one of the best things that has ever happened to me. I don't want to go home, Kol. I want to stay here, with you. And if that means doing what your father asks, I will, if you will have me." I told him, feeling like I was spilling my guts about some dirty little secret.

"You want to stay? You are willing to change your life completely, to be with me, to marry me?" He asked looking hopeful. I took his hand and held it in my lap.

"I'm not agreeing to anything officially until you do it the proper way. But yes, Kol. I want to stay." I said, smirking at him. He kissed me passionately.

"After dinner, would you like to take a walk with me." He asked, walking over to the table to sit down for dinner.

"I would love that." I responded as I dished him out some stew and we ate.

After dinner, I washed the bowls and pot, then put my shoes back on to go for a walk. He took my arm and we walked through the woods until we reached the falls. They were really beautiful before they had been ruined by drunk students playing around. The sun was beginning to set and the sunset was magnificent, shining across the falls in different shades of purples, oranges, and reds.

"It's beautiful." I told him, looking at the falls. Suddenly, he was down on one knee, and opened his hand to reveal a closed lily.

"Elena Gilbert, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" As he spoke, the lily floated into the air above his palm and opened, revealing a beautiful ring, with lapis lazuli in the center. It was my daylight ring from the future. How did he have it 1000 years in the past?

"Yes, I will." I responded, watching as he took the ring and slid it onto my left ring finger. A perfect fit. "How did you get this ring? I was with you the whole time." I asked randomly.

"Magic, darling." I smiled as he leaned in to kiss me gently. I couldn't believe how much my life had changed in just a few short days. I went from being afraid for my life and in a constant battle between brothers to being in a simple time where I was happy.

Within minutes, the moonlight was showing. The moon was almost full tonight. I looked up at Kol, who was brushing my hair behind my ear. He looked like a deity. I reached up and touched his face. I had never felt a more human moment in my life.

He saw me looking at the moon and he looked up at it with me.

"Tomorrow night during the full moon, we will have to go to the caves. It will take all day tomorrow to prepare. I ask for you to stay close to me at all times tomorrow and through the night. The werewolves are very dangerous and I can't risk the best thing in my life being taken away from me." Kol said turning his gaze back down at me, grabbing my hand with his, rubbing his fingers over the top of it.

"I promise." I said, reassuring him. I knew how they went to the caves. Elijah had told me their full moon ritual, how afraid they were of the werewolves, I understood. I had remembered when Elijah took me there, or better yet held me captive there, the names and drawings on the walls. I wondered if they were there yet.

"Come, darling, let us get back and tell the family. My mother will be elated. Rebekah will as well, she wants a sister so badly." he said, laughing while he put my arm in his and we began to walk in the moonlight back to the village.

"kol, what would happen if someone tried to pull me back to the future?" I asked cautiously. I was worried that would happen.

"You can resist magic, darling, if it is your will to stay, then they cannot pull you back." he told me, which made me feel better. "What happened in the future that is so bad you don't want to go back?"

"I have nothing there. My entire family is dead. I have no home. The people that care about me, fight over me like I'm a toy. All of my friends have suffered because of me. An ancient evil is controlling everyone there. I was scared to wake up every morning." I told him the truth. "Here, I am happy. I'm not afraid to wake up everyday, I'm excited."

"Elena, what ancient evil are you speaking of?" I knew he would catch on to that.

"Silas." I said in a hushed tone.

"Silas was awakened?!" he asked quickly.

"Yes. One person had warned us about waking him, that he would create hell on earth. We didn't believe him." I said, almost crying.

"Elena, why are you crying?" I knew I couldn't tell him that he was the one In the future that had warned us. He couldn't know yet that he was a vampire, because vampires hadn't been created yet. He couldn't know that I had killed him with my brother. I wondered if the future Kol, on the other side, would have these memories.

"Nothing, he just reminded me a little of you. We should have listened to him." I said, wiping my eyes.

FUTURE- Kol POV (on the other side)

All of these memories came flashing back to me. I had remembered Elena, My entire thousand years. I knew that what I had to do when Elijah had wakened me in Mystic Falls. It literally killed me to not just take Elena away from that place as I watched her get hurt more and more, but I knew that if I didn't let it happen, then she would not come back to me in the past. I knew that the witch who had sent her back accidentally was now dead, on the other side with me.

"Bonnie Bennett." I said as I walked over to her, who was looking out at the crowd of people in Mystic Falls who could not see or hear us.

"What do you want, Kol? Aren't I already dead enough for you?" Bonnie asked sarcastically.

"Bonnie, I do not wish to do any harm. I've come to tell you thank you. And I need your help." I said, sounding as human as I could.

"Why would you thank me? Ive done nothing for you." Bonnie replied coldly.

"Actually you have, unknowingly, I might add. You gave me my wife." I told her,watching her expression turn confused.

"Wait, you're married?" I slipped my daylight ring back to its original position.

"Proudly so, for 1,023 years, almost 1,024." I replied truthfully.

"And what does your being married forever have to do with me?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"When you put the veil back up and brought young Jeremy back to the life of the living, you accidentally sent someone back. I was human, I took her in, helped her, we fell in love, got married. She was the best thing that's ever happened to me. I haven't been able to tell anyone until now, because I had to play the bad guy in order for her to get sent to the past." I responded, peaking her curiosity.

"And?" she replied.

"I had to let my own wife, the person I have loved more than life itself for over a thousand years, help her brother kill me." I responded, a tear in my eye threatening to fall.

"Oh my god. Elena is your wife?!" she almost screamed.

"Yes, I can show you if you would like?" I told her, holding out my hand for her to touch. She hesitantly grabbed it, getting a flash of visions.

"You were a witch, and Elena really does love you. What happened, and why do you need my help?" she asked.

"She is going to need both of us, soon." I told her, wondering if I should tell her the rest.

"Why, what happened." Bonnie replied a little more worriedly than before.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffy! I love you guys... really I do. Your reviews make everything worth while.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer- I do not own anything._**

**_Previously-_**

_"Why, what happened." Bonnie replied a little more worriedly than before. _

* * *

><p>PAST-ELENA POV<p>

As we figured, the entire family, minus Klaus and Elijah, were extremely excited about learning of our engagement. The date was set- the summer solstice. AKA two weeks away.

"What are you thinking about, darling?" Kol asked as he entered the kitchen, coming up behind me. Tonight was the full moon, and I was making tea for us. I was getting used to this life and honestly, even though it was a much more difficult way of living, I loved it.

"I'm wondering how we can have a wedding prepared in two weeks, especially with the full moon tonight." I said honestly. He started chuckling behind me.

"Darling, my mother is a witch, she could have it done in two days, let alone two weeks. Everything will be fine. Are you worried about the wolves tonight?" He asked curiously. Honestly, I was. I was terrified of the werewolves. I had seen what they can do and my mind had ingrained itself with the fact that werewolf venom could kill vampires, and somehow, I kept forgetting that I _wasn't _a vampire any longer. I turned around and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around me securely, making me feel safe.

"I won't let any harm come to you, Elena, ever. I promise you that." He whispered to me as he kissed my forehead. I thought about the future and if he would remember this moment.

We drank our tea and got dressed, ready for the day. We were to spend all day preparing for the full moon. The entire village would gather in the caves, which meant we would need food and blankets for everyone. As I promised, I stayed close to Kol all day as we shuffled back and forth across the village, collecting more items and putting them in the caves.

I was right behind Kol as he went into the caves, when I was yanked by my braided hair behind a tree. I began to panic until I looked up to see who it was. Tatia. I had yet to meet her in person, but I had heard she was quite angry. She stabbed a knitting needle through one of my hands to the tree. I yelled out in pain.

"Hmm. So the rumors are true. You _do_ look exactly like me. I don't know who you are, considering I've never heard of a cousin named Elena, but I don't like you. You are distracting Niklaus and Elijah from me, and I don't take too kindly to that." So she was a bitch, like Katherine. So be it. I slapped her hard across the face with my free, mainly for hurting me by dragging me by my hair and pinning me to the tree.

"Alright, listen here, _I_ am not distracting them, I am marrying Kol, if you haven't gotten the memo yet. And they are going to be my family, they are human beings, not some toys to play your games with." I spat disgustedly at her.

"I can do whatever I wish with them, or anyone else for that matter. Maybe I should give Kol a go, obviously he already likes my looks." She said smirking at me. That made me beyond pissed off. If my hand wasn't still pinned to the tree with the knitting needle, she would have been dead.

"You will never touch Kol. And if you do, I will personally feed you to the wolves." I said in a deep, menacing voice, clearly meaning not to mess with me. I heard someone walking towards us and Tatia ran, leaving me pinned to the tree. The large knitting needle still through my hand. My hand was pulsating and blood was running down my arm. This was one of the times where I wished I was still a vampire. I cried out in pain. Within seconds, Kol had run up to me. He gasped when he saw my hand.

"Elena, what happened, who did this to you?" He asked as he pulled the needle out of the tree and my hand. I cried out in pain as it slid through my palm. He picked me up and cradled me to his chest.

"It was Tatia, but please don't tell anyone." I said in a weak voice. If he told, she would be imprisoned and things wouldn't happen as they should.

"Tatia did this to you? Why?" He asked, sitting me down next to the stream and taking my hand, looking at it. He dipped it in the cold water to wash the wound. I gasped at the stinging sensation.

"She told me I was distracting your brothers from her, so I told her that I was marrying you, and she said she could have you as well if she wanted." I said, tears still running down my face.

"Shh, darling. She will never have me. I'm yours, remember?" He said, placing a gentle kiss on my forehead. He brought my hand up and placed both of his around it. He muttered something in Latin and I felt a tingling sensation. He lifted his hands and I noticed there was no more gaping hole in my hand, but it was not fully healed. "We will need to put herbs on it to heal it completely. There will be a scar, unfortunately."

"It's alright, thank you." I said, placing a soft kiss on his lips. "How did you know where to find me?"

"Your pendant, darling. It let's me know if you are in danger. I'm not sure how, but I knew exactly where you were." He responded, tearing a small strip off his shirt before tying it around my hand. He helped me up and we walked back to the caves. "This time, you are staying in my sight." He said, wrapping an arm around my waist protectively.

We finished the preparations without seeing Tatia at all. The sun was beginning to set and we made sure everyone was in the caves. As we walked down the passage, Kol and I noticed Tatia sitting in between Klaus and Elijah. I glared at her, while Kol pulled me closer to him. We walked until we arrived to the spot in the caves that I knew of. The room with their names and candles everywhere. We sat down our blankets and furs and opened our basket with food. We ate quietly until we hear it. The sound of the wolves howling. I unintentionally froze up and he put away the rest of the food quickly, and motioned for me to sit with him. I sat between his legs, his arms wrapped instinctively around me.

"You see that, up there? Those are mine and my siblings names, written in Runic. Would you like me to do yours as well?" He asked, pointing to the names on the wall. I remembered them clearly.

"Yes, I would like that." I said, smiling. He pulled his knife from his belt and stood up. I walked over to the wall with him and watched as he carved my name in runic, right next to his. As he finished, I brought out more blankets so that we could sleep. He put out most of the candles with a swift movement of his hand and climbed under the blankets with me. "Kol?" I whispered into the dark.

"Yes, darling?" He asked curiously.

"Thank you, for everything. You didn't have to watch over me or take me in, or even cover for my strange arrival. It means a lot to me." I said honestly. He kissed me gently.

"Elena, you have done nothing but make my life better since I found you. I actually have a meaning to my life now. I am ever grateful for you accepting my proposal, and agreeing to marry me on such short notice. It takes a very strong woman to do these things." Kol said before curling me into his side. We both fell asleep like that and didn't wake until the next morning, when Rebekah came to tell us it was safe.

"Well aren't you two a sight. Don't let anyone else see you like that before the wedding, someone might get the wrong opinion." Rebekah said, officially waking us up. I sat up, noticing my limbs were tangled with Kol's. We separated immediately, hoping no one else had seen. "Kol, Elijah and the others are waiting on you to go hunting. Mother and I are taking Elena today to do some shopping at the market." Rebekah finished as we started packing up our things.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry, my loves. My shoulder was out of sorts and I had to let it heal! I hope you enjoy all my stories (No matter how quickly they escalate! Remember- Its fan fiction- anything can happen and characters don't always act like themselves!) I love you all- please review. Bex<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**Previously-**

_"Kol, Elijah and the others are waiting on you to go hunting. Mother and I are taking Elena today to do some shopping at the market." Rebekah finished as we started packing up our things._

* * *

><p>FUTURE KOL POV-<p>

"Why, what happened?" Bonnie asked worriedly.

"On the last full moon Elena was there, my little brother, Henrik, begged Nik to take him to watch the werewolves change. He was very insistent upon it, not stopping until Nik finally agreed. They were in a tree, but the branch broke, causing Henrik to be noticed by the wolves. When Nik jumped down, the wolves all backed away, but it was too late. My brother died that night." I replied, still remembering my little brother like it was yesterday.

"That's what started it all, wasn't it?" Bonnie asked, tearing me from my memories.

"Yes, the next night, we all had dinner as a family, in memory of Henrik. I had noticed the wine tasted a bit different, but thought nothing of it because my mind was preoccupied. Afterwards, Elena and I went home. About halfway through the night, I had woken up. I heard Elena's screams coming from our room, so I rushed in, only to see my father pulling a sword from her chest. I could feel the magic, and knew she was not fully dead. I started panicking, then noticing that my mother had come in and taken something from us. I knew I was next, and I used every ounce of magic in me to send Elena back. In the end, that's what killed me, even though my fathers sword still pierced my heart. When I woke, Elena was gone. I knew it had worked. I went to seek out my mother, to find what she had taken from us, but Niklaus had beaten me to it. She was dead, her heart laying next to her body. It was only then that I realized the hunger." I said, letting a tear slip from my eyes.

"So Elena is an Original?" Bonnie asked quietly. "Is that why she will need our help?"

"Yes, she is an Original now, but no. That's not why she will need our help. She has been a vampire before, she already knows how to control it." I said truthfully.

"How long was Elena in the past?" Bonnie asked quickly.

"Just over a year." I replied, relishing in all the moments I spent with her.

"What did your mother take away from you that night, Kol?" Bonnie asked the question that I was dreading. Her voice had a strange tone to it.

"Why are you asking?" I asked before answering, wanting to know what she knew.

"Because I think I can help. I remembered seeing something in one of the Grimoires that my Grams used to use, she said it was very old, Ayanna's I think?" My eyes snapped open to look at her.

"What did you say?" I asked quickly.

"Ayanna's Grimoire. Why? Did you know her?" Bonnie asked. I was so surprised I could have screamed. It could have the answers I searched for, for a thousand years.

"Yes, she was my mothers best friend, your distant relative. What did it say?" I asked quickly.

"I remember something written about a very powerful magical Aurora or something like that. But it was in a different language, I couldn't read it all." I couldn't believe my ears. I needed that Grimoire. But I couldn't do anything unless I was alive.

"I need that Grimoire. It's the only thing that will help Elena when she arrives, which will be on the summer solstice, two days from now." I said, knowing that we needed to get to work.

"But we can't get it or help Elena unless we are alive. Wait, are you suggesting that we try to open the veil from inside?" She asked incredulously.

"What's the worst that can happen, Ms. Bennett? We are already dead." I said honestly. She saw my point immediately.

PAST ELENA POV

The two weeks flew by so quickly, it was like I blinked and they were gone. I was getting married tomorrow. Everything was prepared already, and I was staying the night with Rebekah while Kol's brothers took him out.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Rebekah asked as we laid in her bed.

"Yes. I can't believe I'm getting married tomorrow." I said honestly. How much my life had changed in just a few weeks.

"He loves you, you know? I can see it in his eyes when he look at you." Rebekah replied, making my heart start beating much faster.

"You really think so?" I asked quickly.

"Of course, can you not see it? He is around you every spare moment he has, he fawns over you like you are some type of goddess, yet he treats you as his equal. He is clearly in love with you." I felt like a giddy high school girl.

He had taken to teaching me sword fighting and horse riding in our spare time. I was actually getting quite good. At night, he would tell me stories until I fell asleep, usually in his arms, though no one else knew that. He was a gentleman, though, never trying anything other than to steal a kiss. I felt this energy every time I was with him that I had never felt with anyone else. I felt safe and loved. I was beginning to feel something for him much stronger than I had ever felt with Stefan or Damon.

"I think I may love him too, Bekah." I said before drifting off to sleep, silently hoping that I would never get sent back to the future, for I had everything I ever wanted here.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, it's short, but I just couldn't put the whole wedding in this chapter, so it will be in the next one. Love you guys! Keep reviewing.- Bex<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I do not own the vampire diaries. Wish I did, but alas, I do not. **

_**Previously-**_

_"I think I may love him too, Bekah." I said before drifting off to sleep, silently hoping that I would never get sent back to the future, for I had everything I ever wanted here. _

* * *

><p>Esther woke us up in the morning to get ready. She had sewn my wedding dress by hand and I would finally get to see it.<p>

"Elena, I have prepared a bath for you. I would suggest you get up while it's still warm. It's not everyday you get a warm bath, you know." Esther said, making me jump out of bed. I wasn't going to miss my opportunity to have a warm bath. That was one thing I really missed, hot running water. And showers. And hot tubs. And toothbrushes. I practically ran to the wash room, seeing the steaming water in the large wooden tub. I had my dress off quickly and was already in by the time Rebekah had knocked on the door.

"Come in." I said, listening to her on the other side of the door. She opened it and sat down on a chair next to the tub, behind my head.

"Mother has given me some herbs to use in your hair. May I?" She asked. I nodded and got my hair wet. She began to run her fingers through my hair, making it smell like vanilla and lavender. When she was done, I washed it out. I had decided that, no matter how much I wanted to soak up all the warm water, Rebekah deserved to have a warm bath as well. I got out.

"What are you doing?" She asked confused.

"I thought you might like a bath as well?" I said, seeing her face light up. "Better get in while it's still warm." I said, turning around for her to get undressed. When I heard her sigh in the water, I turned back around. I grabbed some of the herbs she had used on my hair and sat in the chair she had used, doing what she had done for me.

When she was done, the water had turned only Luke warm and I had given her a cloth to dry off with, much like the one I was still wearing. They weren't as good as towels, but they did the job.

"Thank you, Elena." Rebekah said as we walked out of the wash room to where Esther was waiting.

"Ah, Elena, how was your bath?" Esther asked as we walked into the room.

"It felt amazing. Thank you." I said honestly.

"Mother, Elena let me have a bath as well, while the water was still warm!" Rebekah said excitedly. I had never seen someone so ecstatic about taking a bath before.

"That was a very kind thing of you to do, Elena. Most women would not share such a luxury." Esther said.

"I'm not most women." I said happily.

"So my son tells me. He says you are learning the sword, and horseback riding?" Esther replied. She looked impressed to say the least.

"I am, I want myself to be prepared for anything." I smiled up at her.

"A very smart woman. Now come and get into your dress, we don't have very long. The ceremony will take place at the sun's peak. Rebekah, you will braid her hair." Esther said, bringing out my dress. It was a beautiful white dress, with embroidered designs around the edges. I stepped into the dress and Esther laced me up, while Rebekah began working on my hair. When they were finished, I wished I had a mirror to see what I looked like. I could see the end of my intricately braided hair, with small flowers in it.

"It's time." I heard Mikael say from the doorway. Apparently he was going to be the one walking me down the isle. I walked to meet him at the doorway and wrapped my arm around his, walking for about five minutes into the town center. It was decorated beautifully. Small white flowers covering the ground everywhere, a vine arch at the end of the isle. I saw Kol and immediately felt a weight lift from my shoulders. He looked very handsome, his longer hair had some braids in it and he was wearing white as well, neither of us wearing shoes.

Mikael and I began walking down the isle and I could feel myself smiling like a ninny. As we reached the end of the isle, Mikael passed my hand to Kol's.

"You look beautiful." He whispered in my ear as we joined in front of the town priest, Esther standing off to one side and Rebekah standing behind me. I was getting married.

To my surprise, the vows hadn't changed very much in a thousand years, and before I knew it, I heard Kol saying "I do."

The priest repeated the same to me and it was my turn, I looked Kol in the eyes, smiling, and said, "I do."

Esther then walked up and took his place, taking both of our hands. She pulled out a small dagger. I was confused. She poked a small hole in my right palm as well as Kol's, then placed our hands together, joining the blood. She then began muttering something in Latin and we watched as our hands glowed brightly, then stopped. I looked at Kol, confused, seeing that he had the same reaction, and the priest came back.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." Kol didn't hesitate, leaning down to kiss me passionately in front of the entire town. I was married!

After the ceremony, we were left to ourselves.

"What did Esther do during the ceremony, Kol?" I asked as soon as we were out of earshot.

"She bound my magic to you. It makes a witch stronger. It also helps protect whomever is bound. I didn't know she was going to do that." Kol explained. I felt a sigh of relief.

"So it's not a bad thing?" I asked cautiously.

"No, darling, it's just the opposite. Now, Mrs. Elena Mikaelson, I believe it's time to take you home." He said, scooping me into his arms bridal style. I giggled into his chest and he kicked open our front door, carrying me across the thresh hold. He carried me into our room and laid me on our bed, hovering above me. He leaned down and kissed me passionately.

"I love you, Elena." He whispered to me as he untied my laces. My heart swelled and I let my dress fall to the floor as I turned around to kiss him. "I love you too, Kol." I said confidently. He smiled down at me and soon we were making love passionately. I could tell it was his first time, and that he was nervous, but even though it was his first, it was amazing.

We continued the rest of the day, and through the night, only taking breaks to eat and relieve ourselves.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys, but this story isn't rated M, so I couldn't give you the smutty goodness I wanted to. Maybe later... *wink wink* Bex<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer-I own nothing.**

_**Previously (Past)**_

_**We continued the rest of the day, and through the night, only taking breaks to eat and relieve ourselves. **_

* * *

><p>FUTURE KOL POV-<p>

Bonnie and I had gone down to the caves underneath the high school, in the center of the expression triangle.

"This is where I died, which means my magic left a mark on this place. It's also the center of the expression triangle, if I can channel enough magic from the triangle, I should be able to push you through the veil. I did the same to Jeremy, when I was already dead. And your lucky, tonight's the full moon." Bonnie said.

"I can feel the magic of this place." I said, feeling the eery presence of the others who were killed in the sacrifices. Even though I was dead, it still felt strange. "Are you not going to try to get through as well?" I asked.

"No, it would be too dangerous, too much expression. Something could happen to someone else, and if it did work, there's a chance that I wouldn't be able to close the veil. You need to be there to help Elena. Jeremy can still see me so I will be there." Bonnie said sadly. I felt bad, but she had a point, it was too risky.

"Where is the Grimoire?" I asked quickly, hoping it was not in a house that I couldn't get in.

"It's in my house. I guess you can get in now because I'm dead. It is in my desk, bottom drawer, the key is in my nightstand." Bonnie replied. I committed the words to my memory.

"How long before the full moon?" I wondered aloud.

"A couple hours." She replied.

PAST ELENA POV-

Life continued on, day to day as normal. Kol and I were married, and I was beyond happy. I never wanted to leave this place, this time. I had no worries, less the werewolves on the full moon, and getting sick. We had been married for over five months, and it had been the best time of my life. I did miss everyone, and I wondered silently if their time had passed as mine did.

I got out of bed, another early morning. I hadn't been sleeping well while Kol was away hunting. He had been gone for 3 days now and should be home soon. I walked into the kitchen to make some tea and almost jumped out of my skin. Kol was home! I ran and hugged him.

"When did you get home?" I asked, excited.

"About an hour ago. I didn't want to wake you." He replied, handing me a cup of tea.

"I was already awake. I haven't been able to sleep well with you gone." I said truthfully. I drank my tea, hoping it would settle my stomach a little. I really worried about getting sick, because there wasn't all the medicine yet and people died really easily during these times, even from a cold. It was already december by my accounts and it had been snowing.

"Are you okay, darling?" He asked, sensing that something was wrong.

"I'm fine, I was just worried about you." I said, trying to pass it off. I started to feel much better as I drank my tea anyways.

He leaned down and kissed me passionately, picking me up to carry me to our room.

"I've missed you, my love." He whispered into my ear as he unbuttoned the shirt I had worn to bed, which happened to be his.

"I've missed you as well." I replied. We made love several times before deciding to get up and get ready for the day.

"I have to go clean the hides we brought back, what are your plans for the day?" He asked as I buttoned his shirt for him.

"Rebekah asked me to go with her to the market today. Is there anything you need while I'm there?" I asked him as I put on my dress. He tied my laces as he did every day.

"No, darling. Have fun, I will see you before sunset. I love you." He replied as we walked through the door. I kissed him once more, and told him that I loved him as well before we split apart, heading separate directions. I felt like a housewife, which I technically was. This life seemed almost too good to be true.

"Elena!" I heard Rebekah yell for me as I walked towards her.

"Are you ready to go, Bekah?" I asked. She grabbed her basket and nodded towards me.

"Are you feeling better now that Kol is back?" She asked. I felt dizzy, but I shook it away.

"Yeah, he surprised me this morning. I hope they won't have to go away for a while. I am terrible at starting the fire and Kol can do it with a snap of his fingers." I joked, laughing.

"I knew it wasn't just my brothers good looks keeping you interested." She laughed as well. We walked to the market laughing and joking. Once we got there, she got the fabrics that she needed, and we looked around at everything else.

"Do you think you could help me make a new dress, mine is getting a little tight?" I asked Rebekah, seeing as she could make dresses a million times better than I could. Even being here for several months, sewing hadn't become my strong suit.

"Of course, I've been working on something for you anyways, I just need your measurements." I had been meaning to ask her for days now and I felt relieved that I had remembered.

We looked around for another hour, and my dizzy spells kept getting worse as we walked. I stopped to lean against a tree on our way back, my fur pelt feeling quite heavy.

"Elena, are you okay? You look pale as a ghost!" Rebekah asked worriedly, helping me to the snow covered ground. I noticed Henrik running up to us.

"Henrik, go get Kol, NOW!" Rebekah yelled at him, it was the last thing I heard before my vision went black.

"Look, she's waking!" I heard someone yell in a hushed tone. I blinked my eyes a few times, and noticed Kol, Rebekah, and Esther hovering over me.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice sounding hoarse. Kol held my hand.

"Someone poisoned our water supply while I was gone. Mother rid you of the poison. Luckily not very much was in your system and it didn't affect..." He trailed off.

Someone had poisoned our water supply? It could only be one person. Tatia. I thought back to what he was saying.

"It didn't affect what, Kol?" I asked, more curious than ever.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFY! Review and you <strong>**_might _****get to find out! I'm a cruel, cruel person. I love you all, don't hate me! -Bex**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

_Previously-_

_"It didn't affect what, Kol?" I asked, more curious than ever. _

* * *

><p>FUTURE KOL POV-<p>

It was time, the full moon was at its apex. Bonnie began chanting, causing the torches in the cave to ignite.

She walked up to me, placing her hand on my chest, still chanting. She stopped suddenly. I felt a rush of cold air running into my lungs and the one feeling I had missed for months. My heartbeat. But I could still see her.

"Did it work?" I asked, walking back over to her.

"You can still see me?" She asked curiously. I walked over and tried to sit my hand on her shoulder, but it went straight through.

"Apparently my brother-in-law is not the only one who can see the dead any longer." I said, barely comprehending the fact that I was alive again.

"Go. Now, before anyone see's you." Bonnie said, motioning for me to leave. I took a deep breath and flashed away at vampire speed.

I arrived at the abandoned Bennett household and easily walked through the front door, seeing as its owner was still dead. I searched around until I found the key on the nightstand and opened the bottom drawer of her desk. Laying inside were three very old looking Grimoire's.

I took them out and sat them on the desk. One of them had caught my attention. I recognized it immediately. The letters K.M. imprinted on the inside of the leather bound cover. It was mine. How did the youngest Bennett witch get MY Grimoire, from over a thousand years ago? And why didn't she tell me she had it.

I looked at the other ones, noticing one had been my mother's. The other must have been Ayanna's. I sat there for what seemed like hours, reading through the ancient script, a language I hadn't used in close to 900 years.

My attention was immediately focused when I read a certain passage about a spell. It talked about a teenager, a young girl with brown hair and eyes. It had said something about traveling through time. I thought it was talking about Elena, until I saw it. Her name. Aurora Isobel Mikaelson.

PAST ELENA POV-

"It didn't affect the baby. You're pregnant." Esther replied. I was in shock. I was what?! I hadn't even thought about children since I was turned into a vampire. I guess I hadn't taken into account that I was a human here, and there was no source of birth control. We certainly hadn't been abstinent.

"How- how long?" I asked, finally regaining my voice. I looked at Kol who was smiling widely.

"About five months. You must have gotten pregnant soon after getting married. Its amazing that you haven't noticed until now." Esther replied. I looked down at my stomach, noticing a definite bump there. I wondered how I hadn't noticed before now, either. I had noticed that my dresses were getting tight, but I hadn't gotten sick at all. "We will give you a moment alone."

I looked at Kol, still holding my hand. He was smiling like a ninny and I could tell he was excited. The more I thought about it, the more excited I was as well. I never thought I could have this opportunity.

"We are going to be parents." I said, letting the words sink in.

"Mother said it's a girl, a witch like me." Kol said excitedly. A girl. I was having a baby girl. I couldn't believe it.

FUTURE KOL POV-

"Who is it talking about?" I jumped at the sound of the dead Bennett witch behind me. She had appeared out of nowhere.

"My daughter." I replied solemnly. Her eyes shot open.

"So that's what your mother took from you the night you were turned?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes. She was only 3 months old. After I found my mother dead, I searched for her. I searched for years. I had thought Ayanna to have died when my siblings and I destroyed the town." I said, letting a tear drop from my eye.

"What is that spell that is talking about her?" Bonnie asked, pointing to the passage I was reading.

"I don't know, I've never seen it before. It says something about returning home" I said, getting angry because it made no sense. I got up and flashed out of the house, running into the forest. I needed air. The date on the page had been dated 18 years after we had been turned. I had already gone to Europe by then. I yelled into the night.

I heard a growl behind me and turned to see a pair of yellow eyes looking at me.

"Kol?" The voice of my brother hung in the night like the damp air.

"Surprised to see your little brother, back from the dead?" I asked, laughing.

"Are you alive?" He asked, looking at me like I'd grown two heads.

"I wouldn't say I'm alive, but I'm not as dead as I was! Your undead-dead brother is back from the other side, Nik." I said, laughing. He dropped his defensive stance and his eyes turned back to their normal blue. He walked up to me, looking shocked and gave me a brotherly hug.

"This is about them, isn't it?" Nik asked, asking about me yelling into the forest.

"Elena will be back here tomorrow. Nik, mother gave Aurora to Ayanna, that's why we couldn't find her. I found Ayanna's Grimoire and there was a passage about her, and a spell." I said, still confused as ever.

"How did you get back?" Nik asked, still in shock.

"The young Bennett witch pushed me through the veil." I said honestly.

"The Gilbert boy has been telling everyone that she is away on holiday with her mother." Nik replied, making me look up at him.

"Nik, she's dead. She helped me from the other side." I told him. He looked at me disappointed.

"Caroline is going to be very upset." He muttered to himself. I had almost forgotten about the blonde baby vampire my brother had been so captivated by.

"Tell him not to tell her. Please?" I heard the voice of Bonnie from over my shoulder.

"Bonnie asks that you please do not tell Caroline, at least not yet." I relayed the message. Nik looked at me strangely. "Don't even ask, it seems I can talk to ghosts as well. Must be something about dying and coming back to life." I mumbled.

"I can't bloody well lie to her, now can I?" He said, agitated.

"You lie plenty, it will be fine." I said, being nonchalant. If looks could kill…

"Not to her. I can't." He said, almost forcefully, like he was revealing a weakness. He was in love with her.

"Then don't say anything unless she asks directly, see- problem solved." I said, satisfied with my answer. "Now, Elena will be back tomorrow, she will need blood."

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy, my loves. Make sure you review- I need to know your opinion. I love you all, darlings. Bex<strong>


	10. ----------

Hey guys! This is just an Authors note! Im sorry loves, I promise to have more chapters out soon! I am currently working on my novel which I am getting officially published and will be available on AMAZON/KINDLE!

It will be called "The Prevalence: Quest of the Unknown" *TM*

I may at some point put the first chapter up on here for my readers, but only if you request it! (I need to see what you guys think and promote it a bit!)

-SHORT DESCRIPTION-

This novel follows two brothers, Cai and Alijah, heirs to the line of Axior, as they go on a journey across Pangaera, traveling several hundreds of leagues and through numerous dangerous obstacles to exchange a simple map and key for their sister, Aurora, who has been held captive by the enemy since birth. Not all is as it seems when the company of nine finally arrive. Can they overcome one last unforeseen complication, or will all be lost?

* * *

><p>A little note to my readers- I created the realm of Pangaera (and all the places in it), as well as several different races of 'supernatural' people, and 2-3 new languages for this book. I would like to see my hard work pay off... literally! If you guys want to sample the first chapter, I will see what I can do... LET ME KNOW!<p>

I love you all- **Bex**


	11. Chapter 11

**_DISCLAIMER- I OWN NADA._**

_Previously (FUTURE KOL POV)-_

_"__Then don't say anything unless she asks directly, see- problem solved." I said, satisfied with my answer. "Now, Elena will be back tomorrow, she will need blood."_

* * *

><p>PAST ELENA POV-<p>

I felt like I was getting bigger by the day. It had been two months since Esther had told us that I was pregnant, and it was clearly visible now. In fact, at seven months, I looked like I was about to pop! Kol had been overjoyed at the fact of having a daughter, and after the shock wore off, I was as well. It was my chance of having a normal, human life. I was married, having a baby, all things I threw out the window when I became a vampire.

As I cooked dinner, I felt the baby kicking and it was a reassuring feeling. I had this eery feeling that something was going to happen soon, and I didn't know what. I worried for all of us, because my gut feelings were never wrong.

"Hello, darling, how have my girls been today?" Kol asked, kissing me and leaning down to place a kiss on my stomach.

"Exhausted. Our little witch feels like she is as strong as her father already." I said, feeling her kicking again as he laid his hand to feel as well. She was a very strong baby, going as far as almost breaking one of my ribs already.

Kol put his hands on my stomach and whispered a few words before kissing it gently. The kicking got slower then stopped. I looked at him curiously as he rose.

"What did you do?" I asked him.

"Just calmed our little witch so that you can have a break, darling." He said before kissing me again and sitting at the table for dinner.

"Can you do that little trick at night too? She just loves to keep me awake." I said laughing.

"Of course, darling." He winked at me. We ate and he went back to sharpening his weapons.

"I'm going to run outside to grab the clothes off the line, they should be dry by now." I told him and he nodded. I grabbed the basket and walked outside beginning to pull the clothes from the line we had strung between two trees.

I felt a pair of arms grab me from behind and cover my mouth so that I couldn't scream.

"Tsk tsk. Kol should have taught you to be more aware of your surroundings." It was Tatia. "You know, I don't really like how you've won over everyone's hearts around the village. That was supposed to be my job, now everyone just thinks you're the good twin and I'm the evil twin. And now you're having this baby? You know, I had a baby. A girl. She was torn from my arms as soon as she was born." Tatia said, holding a knife to Elena's throat.

"She should be about 3 years old now, but I won't ever get to see her again. I'm thinking about subjecting you to the same fate... How would you feel if I ripped this baby from your gut right now?" Tatia continued before falling to her knees and clutching her head.

"You will NEVER touch my wife or daughter again or I will kill you where you stand, is that understood?!" Kol shouted as he ran toward me. I bent over, clutching my stomach as I felt a pain. "If you wish to live, then leave. I will let my father deal with you later."

Tatia ran, her nose bleeding. I fell to my knees doubling over in pain before Kol picked me up bridal style and carried me running to his mother. As we got there, Rebekah and Esther ran to the door, telling him to put me on the bed.

"What happened?" Rebekah asked quickly as Kol laid me on the bed.

"Tatia threatened her again, this time with a knife to her neck." Kol said quickly. Mikael heard from the door, but Kol was quick to stop him before he tracked her down and killed her himself.

"Do not kill her, father, she deserves a fate worse than death. I say to lock her in the caves." Kol told him, relieving me.

"Good idea, son." Mikael said before leaving hastily.

"Are they both alright?" Kol asked quickly, with a worried tone.

"She will need to rest for the remainder of the pregnancy. I am giving her herbs to stop the labor, but I can only give them once. If it starts again, the baby will be born, and it is much too soon for that." Esther said before walking to the kitchen and coming back with a strong smelling tea. I gulped it down, almost having to hold my nose from the taste. It was awful. I didn't really like the fact that I was on bed rest for the remainder of my pregnancy either. Two months in bed. Not. Fun.

Kol carried me back to our house the next day, placing me directly in bed. I thought I was going to die of boredom.

A month and a half later, I was allowed to get up and do small things around the house but even they were getting difficult because of my size. I felt like a whale. I couldn't even bend down to put on my shoes.

By this point, it was safe if the baby was born, but I was still very cautious. Tatia had been forced to live in the caves only living off scraps of leftover food and I was satisfied.

I was walking around the house waiting for Kol to get home when I felt a gush of water down my legs. Immediately knowing what it was, I grabbed my coat and waddled out the door, having to stop every five minutes for a break. I hadn't walked this far since I was put on bed rest and it was certainly speeding things along. I almost made it to Esther's door before I collapsed on the ground, too much pain to continue walking. Luckily Rebekah had seen me out of the window and ran out to help.

"In... labor... get... Kol... NOW." I yelled at her through my breaths as I felt another contraction coming on. After she helped me inside to Esther, she ran off to find Kol, whom I was going to castrate when I saw him.

"How far apart are the pains?" Esther asked, feeling my stomach.

"Getting closer together, maybe three minutes now?" I said panting.

"I will need to check you, spread your legs apart." She said as she lifted up the bottom of my white dress. Of course, I just had to go into labor wearing a white dress. I felt uncomfortable with my mother-in-law sticking her hands in my lady places, but I knew it needed to be done, and soon they would be put on show for everyone to see. Pride be damned. "You are already 6 fingertips, it won't be long."

I knew from my health class that you needed to be 10cm before the baby could be born and I was already 6? Our little witch must really want to get out. For only a moment I wished I was back in the future where there were hospitals and drugs and sterile equipment, but I knew that women have been doing this naturally forever. I would live.

Finally Kol showed up, running to my side. I grabbed his hand and his knuckles turned white from pressure.

"If you think you are EVER touching me again in this lifetime, think again. You are lucky I don't castrate you right now!" I yelled at him as another contraction came. After it went away, I felt bad for saying such things, but then another one came and I didn't feel so bad anymore.

"Mother, can I do anything to help her?" Kol pleaded with Esther, but she shook her head no.

"Even as witches we cannot do anything to interfere with childbirth, it is as nature wills and our powers will do nothing." Esther said, looking back to me.

She waited another hour before checking me again and by that time if was time to begin pushing. I felt the need to bear down.

"Rebekah, Kol, hold her legs and keep the others out." Esther said as I began pushing as hard as I could. I was feeling weak, but I knew I needed to push to meet my daughter. The pain was almost too much as I screamed. It felt like forever before I heard the best sound I had ever heard in my entire life. A cry.

I looked down to see Esther holding my daughter as Rebekah wiped her off with cloths. Esther then wrapped her up in a blanket and handed her to me.

"She is beautiful, just like her mother." Kol said as tears streamed down his face, looking at our daughter. "Aurora."

"Aurora Isobel Mikaelson. Perfect." I said as I kissed my daughters small tuft of brown hair.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know, it's taken me FOREVER to update. I've just had soooo many things going on all at once. :( Hope you guys <strong>**don't**** hate me too much! Maybe I can make up for it with happy baby time, right?! ;) I love you all, my darlings. -BEX**


End file.
